Birthday
by yourdarlingdawn
Summary: ONESHOT - Rin longs to see Sesshomaru each year for her birthday, and now that she has become a young woman and hasn't seen the demon lord in years she has become depressed and keeps to herself.


**PLOT/STORYLINE:** ONESHOT - Rin longs to see Sesshomaru each year for her birthday, and now she has become a young woman and hasn't seen the demon lord in years she has become depressed and keeps to herself.

**CHARACTER PAIRING:** Sesshomaru & Rin

**AUTHORESS NOTES:** AHH! I actually wrote a story that isn't based off of YUGIOH! :D Let me know how I did, pleeaasse.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own INUYASHA, I am just adding my own story.

* * *

BIRTHDAY

BY: YOURDARLINGDAWN

* * *

Every year was the same, each night of her birthday Rin would receive a kimono from Sesshomaru that was delivered to the cottage she lived in with Kaede. The demon lord had requested for the girl to live with the old woman when she was young, giving the excuse that he couldn't have a child in his way anymore. He would then come to visit the girl once a year when she would grow slightly older, but the after her thirteenth birthday Jaken then began to bring Sesshomaru's gifts to Rin. Now it was the day of her nineteenth birthday, and the girl who had grown into a lovely young woman sat on the edge of a cliff to watch the sun rise. A breeze blew through her long hair, which with age became lighter and was sun kissed with natural bronze highlights. Rin's skin was pale however, even with the time she spent in the run she still managed to keep her beautiful porcelain complexion. The woman sighed and laid back on the grass of the cliff, closing her hazel eyes and inhaling the scents of flowers the grew nearby. It was her birthday, and new had came to her announcing that Jaken had been killed by a snake demon.

_'Sesshomaru has avoided me all these years, why would he come now?' _Rin thought as she gazed up at the cotton like clouds above her.

With a sigh the young woman stood and backtracked down a hill that had led to the cliff, and slowly made her way to the cottage that she lived in. Kaede had passed away a year ago, and left the home to Rin so she would have her own place.

"Rin! Hey!"

The dark brunette looked over to see Kagome running to her, the woman who had married Sesshomaru's younger brother. Kagome was beautiful, black hair ran over he shoulders and her eyes were a lovely chocolate color. She had married Inuyasha after they had defeated Naraku, when they finally made it clear to each other that they couldn't live without one another. Now close to her thirties, Kagome lived in the future with Inuyasha and their two children. They have somehow managed to hide themselves and blend in among the people of her time, and the children enjoyed the many advanced games and entertainment.

"Hello, Kagome," Rin smiled as the woman stopped before her, she was wearing an odd yellow kimono with white weaved material along the top.

"You like my new sundress?" her chocolate eyed friend smiled and twirled around to model her clothing.

"I keep forgetting the names of your clothing," the younger woman giggled and reached up to feel the white material along the upper part of the dress.

"That's called lace," Kagome laughed and grabbed Rin's hand, "Come on! Let's go!"

Pulling her along, the raven hair woman ran to a wooden well that was lined with vines and pick flowers. Years back the well was what Kagome had used to get from her time to the past, like a portal to different eras. After the Shikon Jewel was made whole again, the well became sealed and kept the woman from using it because it was the jewel shards that allowed for her passage. She then married Inuyasha here and had their family, but then soon after a high priestess came and gave them many beads as a gift for saving the world from Naraku. The beads were magical, and they allowed for anyone to pass through the well as long as they wore them. Rin had received a necklace made of the magical clay jewelry a couple years back, and had visited the future countless time.

"Ready?" Kagome beamed excitedly at Rin.

"Ya," the woman smiled and jumped into the well after her raven hair friend who had cheered and pushed off the ledge to her answer

A mystical blue light surrounded the women as they floated in the space of the hole, and soon a ladder appeared before them as the light faded.

"Why are you so excited about me coming?" Rin asked as she climbed up the wooden steps to reach the top of the well, "I come to visit all the time."

"What? I can't be happy that it's my friend's birthday and she's spending it here?" Kagome yelled up at her while she climbed after the young woman.

"It's just, my birthday isn't that special," the dark brunette woman reached the ledge and swung her legs over.

"Rin, what's the matter with you?" Kagome soon followed and stood by her friend's side, "You used to be so cheerful! Now you're always so depressed, does this have to do with Sesshomaru?"

Rin wrinkled her nose and looked away, and the chocolate eyed woman sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"That jerk isn't worth it! He could at least come to say hi, but never does!" Kagome fumed and tapped her foot, "I'll give him a piece of my mind her abandoning you like that!"

The hazel eyed woman laughed and rolled her eyes, pulling on Kagome's arm.

"It's fine, really. Let's go," she gave the older woman a convincing smile and they both walked outside.

Rin started to marvel at the large house, like she had done every other time before. Everything in Kagome's time was so different and Rin loved every part of it. The chocolate eyed woman hurried her to the door and gently pushed her into the house while keeping a large smile on her face.

"Kagome? Why are you-"

"Surprise!"

A loud cheer nearly knocked Rin back as a crowd of people jumped from their hiding places in the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Rin!"

The young woman blinked and smiled warmly, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome's mother and grandfather alone with her children.

"Thank you, everyone!" she beamed and embraced the small children who ran and jumped onto her legs.

* * *

The day mostly consisted of party games and music, Inuyasha began to play a race car game with his son, and growled each time her lose. Rin was fascinated with how the television worked, yet something inside held her back and kept her mostly silent while the celebration went on. Night came and Kagome left to put the children to sleep, and the hazel eyed woman sat at the kitchen table with her head resting on a hand. She barely saw Inuyasha who was watching her as she stared blankly out of the window above the kitchen sink, and he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Okay Rin, what's wrong?" the silver hair half demon asked, letting out a soft growl.

To Inuyasha, Rin was like a sister. A baby sister that had been protecting and caring for since his older brother left her behind. He grew to love the small giggling child who was always so positive and nurturing, and now seeing that she had become so silent and held back made him want to find Sesshomaru and make him pay for giving up on someone who had looked up to and was so devoted to him.

"Nothing," Rin replied quietly, still keeping her eyes on the night sky outside the window.

"My ass it's nothing!" the half demon yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on top the table.

She didn't budge, Inuyasha had always had a bad temper and so outbursts like that were all too normal for everyone who knew him. He sighed and walked around the table to kneel beside the girl, tilting his head while she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm married to Kagome. There is nothing you can hide from me, trust me I know all the signs," he let out a small laugh, then frowned when he got no reaction.

"I'm just tired, I think I'm going to go home now," the young woman looked at the silver hair half demon and smiled, "I'm okay, I promise."

Inuyasha gave an unsure look but nodded and stood, following Rin outside towards the back shed where the well was.

"Tell Kagome and everyone I said thank you and goodnight, please," she spoke while looking down the dark hole.

Inuyasha nodded and helped the woman onto the ledge, giving her a tight hug before letting her go.

"Take care of yourself, okay little sister?" he smiled and leaned back to see a smile was also on her face.

Rin nodded happily, she loved to think of him as a brother since she was an only child with no family. Giving a small wave, Rin pushed herself off the ledge and fell into the glowing blue aura of the well.

* * *

Walking slowly to her home, the hazel eyed woman stared up at the twinkling stars that illuminated the night sky. She finally got to the door of the cottage, but something caught her eyed and Rin looked down before walking in. A bundle was placed on top the doorstep, and the woman kneeled down to pick up the package. Turning around and leaning against the door, Rin slowly unwrapped the fragile paper to reveal a soft white kimono that was embroidered with red flowers. She held it up and gazed at the beautiful clothing, and breathed a shaky breath while holding the kimono to her chest. A tear rolled down the woman's cheek, and she dropped to her knees as all the emotions she had bottled inside began to overwhelm her. Rin wept and curled her knees to her chest to bury her face, she hadn't noticed the movement that began to approach her.

A shadow casted over the crying woman, and golden eyes focused on her while the figure watched him silence. Once Rin had stopped her cries and let out a deep breath, the newcomer took one last step to stand by the young woman who sat on the ground.

"Rin," a stern voice spoke and shook every nerve in her body, it was a voice that she could never forget.

She looked up slowly to see a beautiful man standing over her, the moon light made his white fur and clothing glow along with the long silver hair that flowed gracefully around him. His golden eyed burned through her, making her heart pound and breathing stop.

"Sesshomaru," Rin gasped, shocked by his sudden appearance.

He frowned, catching that she had not called him by his title.

"Did you not like my gift?" Sesshomaru asked in a softer tone, holding out his hand to help the woman up.

Rin refused his gesture and stood on her own, now glaring at him and stepping back.

"Why?" she growled at the dog demon, "Why did you leave me behind and then stopped coming to see me all these years?"

A shocked look crossed the dog demon's face, mostly by her sudden rage but also by what her saw. The young child who he had saved and watched over in the past had grown into a stunning beauty, her black hair now a dark brown with lighter color that swirled in along the locks. Her complexion was flawless and looked soft and warm, and her body had grown and filled out to form a narrow waist and attractive curves.

"Because, I knew what you would become," Sesshomaru sighed while looking back into the large hazel eyes of the woman who was once so devoted to him.

"What do you mean?" Rin calmed and softly spoke, stricken by the warmness in his golden gaze. The demon leaned in, taking a hand to move a stand of hair from the woman's face.

"I know you would become a woman, but I didn't know how beautiful you would become."

She widened her eyes to his words and felt his hand reach around her back to pull the young woman into an embrace. Closing her eyes, Rin took in the soft scent and warmth of the demon she had yearned to see for so long. When she was young, she never knew why she wanted to always be with him and follow where he went. But now she knew, the very pounding of her heart and the intense warmth she felt while being in his arms told her exactly how she felt.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke softly and looked up to his gentle eyes, eyes that used to be so cruel and cold, "There is only one thing that I want for my birthday."

"What is that, Rin?" he replied, lifting her chin up with his fingers and lowering his face towards hers.

"To have the being whom I feel so empty without; the demon who has stolen my heart; the one I love." she poured out to the demon who gently caressed her hair.

"And who is that?" he pressed Rin closer to him, feeling the deep pulsing of her heart against his body.

"You," the young woman whispered and closed her eyes, feeling lips planting on her own to meet in a passionate kiss.

_'I love you, Sesshomaru. Please, don't ever leave me again.'_


End file.
